Oded Fehr
| birth_place = Tel Aviv, Israel | occupation = Actor | nationality = Israeli | yearsactive = 1998–present | spouse = | children = 3 }} Oded Fehr ( ; born on 23 November 1970) is an Israeli actor, currently based in the United States. He is known for his appearance as Ardeth Bay in the 1999 remake of The Mummy and its sequel The Mummy Returns, as well as Carlos Oliveira in Resident Evil: Apocalypse and Resident Evil: Extinction and Todd/Clone Carlos in Resident Evil: Retribution, Faris al-Farik in Sleeper Cell, Antoine in Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo, the demon Zankou in the TV series Charmed and Eli Cohn on the TV series V. He also portrayed Eyal Lavin, a Mossad agent on the TV series Covert Affairs, as well as Beau Bronn on the TV series Jane by Design and Mossad Deputy Director Ilan Bodnar on NCIS. Additionally he voiced Osiris in the Destiny 2: Curse of Osiris expansion (2017). Early life Fehr was born on 23 November 1970, in Tel Aviv, Israel, the son of Gila (née Lachmann), a day care supervisor, and Uri/Ury Ernst Fehr, a Jerusalem-born geophysicist and marketing executive. His parents' families are Ashkenazi Jewish, and had come to Israel from Germany and the Netherlands. He trained at the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School in England after taking a very brief drama class in Frankfurt, Germany. He served in the Israeli Army from 1989 to 1992 and used to work security for the Israeli airline El Al. Career Director Stephen Sommers cast Fehr in the films The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. Fehr's screen appearances have included the 2001–02 NBC series UC: Undercover, the 2002–03 CBS series Presidio Med, and the 2004 movie release Resident Evil: Apocalypse (he reprised the role in the sequel, Resident Evil: Extinction). He provided the voice of Doctor Fate in Justice League Unlimited, and played Antoine Laconte, a male prostitute, in Rob Schneider's comedies Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) and Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo (2005). He also acted in the American hit supernatural series Charmed, where he played the evil demon Zankou, the chief villain in that series' seventh season. Between 2005–2006 Fehr played Farik on the Showtime series Sleeper Cell. From 2010 to 2014 he portrayed a recurring character, Mossad Agent Eyal Levin on the TV series Covert Affairs. In 2013, he guest starred in the episode "Shiva" of the 10th season of CBS NCIS as an Israeli Mossad assistant director. Fehr returned to the fifth installment of the Resident Evil series, Resident Evil: Retribution. Fehr currently appears in the CBS drama Blood & Treasure. Personal life Fehr married Rhonda Tollefson, whom he met at a Los Angeles Opera, on 22 December 2000. The couple has three children: son Atticus (born 4 January 2003) and daughters Finley (born 26 February 2006) and Azelie. Filmography Film Documentaries * Game Over: 'Resident Evil' Reanimated (2004) - Himself * Game Babes (2004) - Himself * Corporate Malfeasance (2004) - Himself TV series Animated series Video games References External links * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Bristol Old Vic Theatre School Category:Israeli expatriate male actors in the United States Category:Israeli male film actors Category:Israeli male television actors Category:Israeli military personnel Category:Israeli people of Dutch-Jewish descent Category:Israeli people of German-Jewish descent Category:Jewish Israeli male actors Category:People from Tel Aviv